Vasto Lorde Shinobi
by Shade God Jake
Summary: Naruto in a moment of complete despair and anger, becomes a hollow. His anger also mixed with his turmoil and a slight bit of the Kyubi's chakra creating a separate female Naruto, waiting to be released, and all that she wants is to show Naruto the love he deserves. Naruto also has a twin sister, Minato and Kushina faked their deaths.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking" ' _Thinking'_

" **Demon talking** " ' **Demon thinking** '

"Naruto/Naruko Resurrection form talking" ' _Naruto/Naruko secondary form thinking_ '

" **Naruto/Naruko Resurrection Segunda Etapa form talking** "

' _ **Naruto/Naruko Segunda Etapa form thinking**_ '

Chapter I: Awakening the demon made by man…

Naruto was stunned and he couldn't believe it happened again, he froze up, and now Sasuke was most likely dead. He could feel his rage building and he heard a voice say "Kill her, kill her like she killed your rival. Kill her now!" and he was agreeing and tapped into his tenant's chakra, along with the dark power that had been laying dormant until now, and he snapped. He rushed towards his opponent and sent them flying through the Demonic Ice Mirrors. He rushed up to finish them off and the mask they had crumbled away, revealing Haku's face. His punch, meant to kill her, stopped and he said "You… you did this? You killed him?" just then a bone like fluid began to gather on his face.

The dueling Jonin they both felt the Fox's chakra. Then as they battled they felt the emptiness that fueled Naruto's state of rage and then they felt the dark chakra flare massively.

Naruto was completely enraged and he felt the power he had buried deep inside, lying dormant. He drew it in full force and let loose a roar, and stood still as the mask formed. Before it could completely form, several kunai strikes took it off. Then as he returned to normal, he noticed that he had an emptiness that seemed to demand it be filled. He also felt tired and promptly lost consciousness.

-time skip three days-

Naruto had been dreaming about all that had happened since the bridge and he realized that he was now not normal in any way, Kyuubi increased his healing and his hidden power gave him instant regeneration, he also realize that the seal the three of them broke had been holding him back and now that he was without the limiter he had begun to reach a level that he previously wouldn't even comprehend.

Soon the Chunin exams would begin…


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking" ' _Thinking'_

" **Demon talking** " ' **Demon thinking** '

"Naruto/Naruko Resurrection form talking" ' _Naruto/Naruko secondary form thinking_ '

" **Naruto/Naruko Resurrection Segunda Etapa form talking** "

' _ **Naruto/Naruko Segunda Etapa form thinking**_ '

Chapter II: The demon's true form

Naruto knew from his conversations with Kyuubi, who was surprisingly nice and female, that he had something inside him that shouldn't exist. He could hear Kyuubi saying " **Naruto hurry up, wake up!** " and a new voice saying "Kingy, you had better wake up or I am going to kill your ass." Then he felt the kunai pierce his arm and then he felt, an emptiness and hunger far beyond anything he could ever experience, and he let loose a roar.

Everyone in the Forest of Death heard the roar and they all felt emptiness far beyond what anybody should have, then they all felt a raw pressure nearly slam them into the ground and they all saw a massive crimson column rising into the sky.

Naruto could hear the roar he was letting loose, but all he feel was numbness. He had one goal in mind, utterly erase Orochimaru, and his newly awakened second tenant was more than happy to help him do so.

Sakura saw Naruto become consumed by the pillar of crimson energy, and when the pillar dispersed there stood something with twin horns emerging from its temple and it had a skinny look to it. It had black fur where its wrists and ankles where, crimson fur until the next joint and it had a hole just below the collarbone. It had a face looking like a fox but remaining flat, it wore some strange kimono that had mostly crimson as its coloring with black looking like a skeleton with ribs on each limb. It held a sword that seemed like it wouldn't do anything but as the thing raised its head to Orochimaru a large crimson and black orb was forming, seeming like it was pulling the energy out of the air itself.

Orochimaru was majorly wondering what the hell the monstrosity in front of him was, and trying to figure out what jutsu it was using as well as its capabilities.

Naruto could feel his new attack reaching its fullest power and he let it loose with a roar, stunning Orochimaru, and it hit its mark dead on.

Sakura noticed that the things attack tore through Orochimaru with ease, and decimated several thousand feet behind him, and she wondered whether it was an enemy. It turned towards her and seemed to read her mind and pointed at Sasuke.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and then turned back to face what he had done. " **Kit… Kit I was wondering if you know what you are in right now?** " when he replied back " _No not really._ " Kyuubi sighed and said " **Hollow explain to him.** " "Right now you have become one of the strongest type of hollows, and you probably are the strongest by an amount far too vast to comprehend, and you somehow made a zanpakuto to release this state. The state is called Resurrecion." Naruto then lifted the blade and asked " _How would I return to normal._ " "You would have to picture the feeling you have right now, the feeling of being complete and whole and focus it towards the blade until you feel empty and normal at the same time." Naruto then focused and soon he felt the blade seem to strengthen and it sharpened before his very eyes. He also noticed he had his normal skin color, and that he had a small mask on his face. He touched the mask and pulled it off, only for it to disperse in reverse of the way that his attack had built up to full power. He shrugged and then after helping Sakura find a good hiding spot to put Sasuke, he then sat down and focused on the feeling his blade now had. To his surprise he appeared in his mindscape except in addition to the cage, there was a desert and a forest clearing. The desert featured a completely whited-out version of him with a hole in his chest, and the forest had what he assumed to be his Resurrecion form. He simply chatted and learned the name of his sword, Demonio Odio, and then he left after saying goodbye.

Everything was going like usual for Naruto and he somehow got Kiba as his opponent. Now he has to rely on not letting out the new abilities, without using any to avoid getting hit by Kiba. Naruto finally says "Kiba, you have managed to push me to us my newest ability… now please try not to get to wounded by my strikes." He gripped Demonio Odio and brought him forth to point at the sky while showing the symbols and Naruto then said "Destroy all that harms the soul, Demonio Odio." and several colors burst forth and he was enveloped in a column that destroyed the roof over him. Then when the column dispersed there stood the same figure as before and Sakura gasped and said "No, not that thing again…" The figure smiled, scaring most of those present. "So, Kiba think you can beat me so easily? I didn't even remove my limiters, so you will be facing me at my weakest… one millionth of one millionth of one percent and that is with my first limiting seal, out of twelve with each being one millionth more restricting on top of being just as restricting as the previous… so I will ask you this." Everyone noticed that he had a sphere building on his finger and he said "Do you know true despair, solitude, sacrifice, emptiness, rage, destruction, madness, greed and intoxication?" When none answered he continued "I do, as they each are so present in everything we do, they have become actual beings… though Emptiness could try to not seem like he an ice cube for a heart…" he then pointed up and the cero he had been building shot through the roof, destroying the remaining roof. Then as the smoke cleared he said "I am just going to say this once, forfeit and I will not harm you." but Kiba was like always, arrogant, and recklessly charged completely forgetting that he was facing something that was on a whole other level then the Hokage and everybody present.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking" ' _Thinking'_

" **Demon talking** " ' **Demon thinking** '

"Naruto/Naruko Resurrection form talking" ' _Naruto/Naruko secondary form thinking_ '

" **Naruto/Naruko Resurrection Segunda Etapa form talking** "

' _ **Naruto/Naruko Segunda Etapa form thinking**_ '

Chapter III: The Awakening God

Then they all noticed that Naruto stopped and the lights that turned into the pillar flew to his sword. The form dispersed as the lights faded into the sword, and then Naruto seemed to have a haze field around him pulse outward before returning to the area above his skin. Then as it repeated its pulses, Naruto clutched his head and let loose a scream. Soon the barrier around showed two of him, and one was in a clothed form of his Oiroke no Jutsu. Then after five minutes, there stood two Naruto's. The male Naruto said "Why do I feel like I was just torn in half and stitched back together with only half of my body filled…" the female Naruto said in a feminine version of Naruto's voice "God damn, that hurt like my fucking birthdays ten times over…" Then both turn to see the other and said "Holy shit, you look familiar… are you a clone?" they both then shouted "What if anything you are my clone." The two then began to fight each other and both soon stood in a stance and said "Destroy all that harms the soul, Demonio Odio." Everyone noticed that the two of them unleashed the same pillars of energy and had the same look, the only difference was the gender of the form. The two siblings, I guess they could/would be called that, then began to battle using the same attacks and they were evenly matched. Kiba simply said "So I guess since Naruto is fighting himself… I win right?" both Naruto's turned to see Kiba about to walk away and they said "Oh no you don't puppy-chow… Rasen-bala." Sadly Kiba was hit dead on by the two Rasen-balas and was sent into the wall, where he went through to the outside and one check by the procter said that Naruto was the victor. They all turned to see the two 'twins' battling until the girl got the upper hand by kissing Naruto. They all were stunned when Naruto realized what was happening… and promptly fainted with a rather heavy blush. The female twin then ran at the wall, trying to dispel itself, except Naruto had caught her by the wrist. Everyone wondered how it was that Naruto had managed to wake up and save his 'twin', until he said "Sis, you need to not hurt yourself… you are all I have left."


End file.
